The Room: Lockdown
by bankerrtx01
Summary: The Null a source of infinite power? Or a source of torment? The circle, a cult of overzealous maniac's hellbent on having their world into their fold, or people who given themselves up to keep a substance people are willing to kill over out of the public eye? And what of "great beast?" The mound of tentacles who only reference could only be mentioned in H.P novels (post Old Sins.)
1. Breach

Summanry

The Null a source of infinite power? Or a source of torment? The circle, a cult of overzealous maniac's hellbent on having their world into their fold, or people who given themselves up to keep a substance people are willing to kill over out of the public eye? And what of "great beast?" The mound of tentacles who only reference could only be mentioned in H.P novels

Chapter start

(1908 London: unknown house)

A man wearing a leather hat and a black overcoat with a grey vest ,white shirt black tie and leather gloves carrying a big suitcase as he walked into a large open room with 16 people or so looking at there feet as he walks towards the center of the platform with a weird shape table.

He put the case on the table and opened up the cases secret front compartment housing what they needed. The Null, a source of infinite power and energy, as he slid the case up pulling the Null element free from the housing.

" we have them all...now we can summon the great beast." A voice said behind the man as he turned and saw a women around the age of 30 walking towards him.

"At last the time is ripe please converse with me. Inform me of how it came into your hands?" She said

" of course Madam." He said as he walked to the office and sat down, as the man slid the briefcase into the wall and slid down a metal grate closing it off before walking to the window and slid out his Eye piece given to him by the Circle for this mission, as the man behind the counter nodded as the other man walked back to the office

In the office the women uncorked the red wine and was swirling it around as she glanced to him. " so...Tell me the incident at Waldergrave manor and Sir Edwards?" She asked

" the source was indeed in Waldergrave manor and Sir Edwards was not trying to defy us...not for himself. Like the dreaded Craftsman or AS…" the man said

" hmm." The women said as she leaned in "explain." She said

" he was very interested in the Null sample we gave him the ability to reach into extra knowledge and use it for his own motivations was wonders. It was what I saw in the house was absolutely insane the house seemed to be built around the Null sample. With his study having what the police call weird machine's which upon inspection was actually a Steam generator used to power most of the house. However the weirdest search came from the hunt of trying to get to the third floor. The attic, The police hunted all over for search of this 3rd floor but were insecure so they left.

I however had no such indisposition as I hunted for what needed to be done, and with the tools at my disposal I was able to find it within the wall I climbed up and found a carbon copy of the exact house it was there signs of the Null were seeping through.

At this I dove right into it I found the source of the Null was sealed within the dollhouse with strange artifacts, I broke the seal and found the Null, it appears that Ms Abigail was the one who sealed the Null away, how she found the artifacts or how to house them is unknown."

" so I assume the Great beast was there too?" The women said

" it was and it was trying to grasp the Null and infecting the house, making itself starved and yet full at the same time." He said

" you mean, Ms Abigail killed the great beast?" The women asked

"The great beast was a husky of itself leeching off the Null for survival when I took it away it was unfortunately vanquished." He said

" then we have no choice but to hunt for down and enact vengeance on her." The women said

"Shall I set off now?" The man from before asked

" no you have a more important role to play." The a random person appeared on our radar some time ago but remained quiet he was aided by the traitor AS. And from that the Sanctuary Safe house was destroyed." The women said

The man clenched his fist in rage " what shall you have me do?" He asked

We had reports from the craftsman that the culprit was imprisoned by him. I want you to go and check up on the lead and kill him for interfering." The women said

The man stood up and bowed to her " understood madam." He said

" remember The Null is nothing. The Null is everything…" the women said

" the circle is comprised of men to protect the Null because others cannot be trusted to not misuse it," the man said in a drone as he turned and headed out

As he passed he was given another notebook of the target and resident's along with an Eye piece. By the guy behind the window.

As he headed out to get his work done,

**The Room: Lockdown.**


	2. Leads

Welcome to Chapter 1 of The room fanfiction: Lockdown lets begin,

(1908: Grey Holm ruins)

The man stood on the banks of the island of the ruins of Grey holm, he sighed as he took off his sunglasses and stepped into the ruined entrance way, as he stepped into the splintered wooden door he put his suitcase on the ground and opened it taking out his notebook of the events.

"Hmm" he Said as he read before shutting the book and replacing it in the case

"So the culprits who did this apparently went to The Royal Institute to see what happened to it." He Said as he wandered around,

He looked to where he could find the Craftsman. He walked around silently as he scanned everything looking for anything out of place,

The rubble was extensive like Sanctuary it appeared Grey Holm was unusable. This made him mad so much hard work gone to waste by only one man, if the reports were to be believed.

He had to find the craftsman in order to get the report,

Picking up his case he went to find the craftsman, and get a good lead,

He looked and found a stairway leading up which was mostly undamaged. He took his case and headed up,

He reached a circular room which an alter of what appeared to be a pool of the remains of the great beast, and in the ruins themselves was the craftsman in a pile of rubble.

The man carefully put down his case and walked over to him the craftsman reached up for a hand,

"P-please...I know what you're here to do, I'm sorry I failed the circle please just spare me." The craftsman said

The man stopped, "I'm not here to silence you, but I want answers." He said

"Answers?" The craftsman asked

"Who did this?" The man asked

The craftsman groaned

"My hubris outbit me… inorder to harness the null to its full extent I believed I needed the command of "the great beast." the craftsman said the man sat silent

"I had to take great minds and lure them into my trap, and harness them, many of them were successfully harnessed I just needed one more,

Hearing of the Destruction of the Sanctuary I decided why not kill two birds with one stone… using our links in the Royal institute I ensnared him as I set my plan up to trap him as well." The craftsman said

"I Unfortunately Forgot to pick up everything and he had caught onto my plans and escaped. But not only that but he destroyed the work I've come to, slayed "the great beast" and ripped away the portal." He said

The man sat there in silence,

"Where is he now?" He asked

"I...I don't know." The craftsman Said as the man stood up

"You have no information for us and you've set back years of work, it seems the circle has no use for you." The man said

"No wait!" The craftsman Said as the man walked back to his case,

"Grrr." The craftsman groaned as he tried to struggle

"Listen...the fact is when the portal started to wane I jumped through and landed here, however I did see he had found the source… he released it but he found it at the same time. I just…" The craftsman Said as he sighed

The man opened his case and pulled down on the right handle making the eye piece pop out, and pushing down on the left handle made a Steampunk looking gun slide out,

The gun had several small copper tubes leading to the muzzle, and had sevral lenses on the end of them sticking out of the side was a gemstone that was dulled, empty of a soul

Seeing the gun the craftsman groaned and tried to turn away but he was pinned

"The circle is very upset with the loss of Grey Holm as well as the death of "the great beast" as such they respect a penance for your failure for underestimating your enemy," he said as he leveled the gun at the craftsman,

However in the face of death he stood firm, "Damn enforcers never looking past your tasks no wonder you are so brutal, one task minds simple machines." The craftsman Said

"Yes…But we do the jobs no one else can." The enforcer Said as he fired

The as he pulled the trigger the crystal (which was a Null siphon device) opened at the bottom and the tubes by the muzzle shined and arched at the front of the muzzle shining onto the craftsman

He screamed as he felt his soul leave his body before he went quiet and he fell limp to the floor, the crystal now shined a Bright Blue. As the enforcer twisted the crystal off and slid it into place inside the case, and replace The Null Siphon Gun.

Seeing his task was done he picked up the case and headed out back to the circle. He only wondered what about the culprit that has gotten in the way of the circle so much.

As he headed back to London, back to the circle to report what he found, the one thing that always came up in his mind, what of Abigail? Would she be gunning for the Circle?

_Is she justified?_

Eoc)

A/n hello well seeing as you've gotten down here I might as well explain myself this is my fanfiction of what my idea of a plot will be for the next several games seeing as many of the people are not given a name i am trying my best to not either, but only give names to charaters who have given names (id love for fireproof games to keep supplying us with these games and give us more lore,

so at this point I will give you the characters there are

the Craftsmen: an Circle member scintest trying to unlock the power of Null

the Culprit: the player character of The room 1,2,&3: fate unknown.

the Enforcer: player character in the Room Old sins,

Abigail Lockwood: side charater in the room Old sins expected to be more importance as time goes on

AS: rouge Circle member saying the circle was crazy and went to explore and control The null for himself drawing in The culprit into the first two Room games

and thats all for now. if any other lore you thinknis important (charaters or stories please tell me i wamt this as cannon as possible,)


End file.
